Thanksgiving
by AGameOfShadows
Summary: A one shot for Thanksgiving


Pressing a finger to the cold doorbell, Jane bit her lip, almost regretting the decision immediately. God, she should've just stayed home. That was her original plan, staying at her small apartment. Perhaps watching a terrible chick flick with a simple microwavable dinner.

After denying Darcy's invite (more than once, actually) to spend thanksgiving with her and her parents, Jane hadn't known why she'd accepted Charlotte's invite to dinner. Before she could run away, the door opened to reveal the 'Charlotte' that consumed her thoughts.

Charlotte Kitrell is a striking woman, although being small in stature she made up for it in personality. Charming and polite, but when necessary she let the Russian slip out of her. She's the type of person who you just wanted to get to know. Her brunette hair was always gathered in a ponytail. Her eyes, one of her many unique features. Her left being a deep green; her right a dark chocolate brown. Her arched brows complimented her face-small nose and full lips.

"You made it" Charlotte grinned, all but dragging her through the doorway.

"I did" Jane spoke after regaining some balance. Offering a smile, she slipped out of her flats, letting them sit beside a pile of organized foot ware.

With a tilt of her head in the direction of the kitchen, Charlotte began to walk. "Come on" she waved excitedly with her hands.

Fallowing after her, no sooner they were walking through the kitchen. The smell was the first thing that struck out. Second, the actual food. There's a lot, lining the tables were dishes filled with traditional Thanksgiving food. Stuffing, cranberry sauce, endless biscuits... and who could forget the grand turkey?

"Wow" Jane began. "This is... more than a lot"

Charlotte send her a light smile as well as a laugh. "Its Thanksgiving, have a seat"

Doing so, almost immediately the quick sound of the doorbell filled the air. And after a short second it rang again. And again. And again.

"I think I know who that is" Charlotte murmured before walking off. Jane suspected Charlotte knew exactly who it was.

After passing moments, the noise of an extra pair of feet fallowed. "Oh my god, I think I just died and went to heaven." Came a familiar chirp.

Jane turned around, trying and failing to conceal the shock. "Darcy? What-" before she could finish, Darcy interrupted.

"Come on, you didn't really think I would leave you to sulk with some chick flick did you?" She questioned. "And a nasty 5 minute dinner?" And she shivered, just in thought of the horror.

When Jane stumbled to answer, Darcy gave an exaggerated gasp. "You really thought that?" Plucking a biscuit from the nearest bowl, she rolled it within her palms before taking a bite. "You know what? I forgive you. Because its Thanksgiving and these are damn fine biscuits."

Jane shook her head, "But your parents"

Darcy finished chewing before answering. "There's always next year. And Christmas, which you're attending just so you know"

Jane couldn't fight the smile as she nodded. "Deal"

Darcy settled into her seat beside her as she added : "Char, you're coming too"

Charlotte, who leaned against the doorframe observing the scene gave her own nod. "I'm in."

Jane felt much happier then when she first arrived. Delicately pointing to a chair on her right, she looked over at her. "Charlotte, sit"

Charlotte glanced behind her. "I would but we're expecting someone"

Jane lifted her brows. "We are?"

Darcy filled her in. "Erik. And he better hurry up because I just spotted some pie and I'm using all my self control."

Jane covered her mouth from the threatening laugh. "I didn't think you'd make it this far."

In responds, Darcy lifted her head as well as her fist to the ceiling. "Have faith"

After a while of chatting ( Darcy hadn't last, eating a slice of pie and a few more biscuits ), the door bell finally rang. Darcy groaned out of relief. 'Thank you"

Charlotte rushed to the door, and in no time re entered with Erik who supported a brown paper bag. Placing the bag on the counter, Erik observed the scenery. "Well I bought some crappy store pie. But it seems there's better things here."

"It doesn't seem" Darcy remarked. "There is" this earned her an amused glance from Jane who would've normally scolded her.

"I see a missing piece of pie and I'm gonna bet you're the reason" Erik said, while taking the seat Charlotte offered. 'Thank you" he directed at her.

With a nod, Charlotte herself sat beside him, and across from Jane.

"It was" Jane said, giving Darcy away. But before she could groan and utter a complain, Charlotte clapped her hands together. "Guys, I'm starving"

And with this, everyone agreed. 


End file.
